KTTB
KTTB is a Paramount Network affiliate in Amarillo, TX. It broadcasts on Channel 31. History KTTB signed on the air back on October 11th, 1979 and signed on originally as an Independent. KTTB remained as an Independent for only 2 years up until 1981 when the Paramount Network (a spin off of the Paramount Television Service) signed on. KTTB ditched the Independent affiliation to be with Paramount, where up until this day, has remained with Paramount. News Slogans * The News Leader (1981-1991) * The Heart of Amarillo (1991-1998) * Experience You Can Trust (1998-present) Ownership History *1979-1981: USA Communications *1981-1989: Gulf+Western Broadcasting * 1989-1995: Paramount Communications Broadcasting * 1995-2006: Paramount/Viacom Broadcasting * 2006-present: Viacom Station Slogans * "Amarillo's Independent" (1979-May 1981) * "Paramount 31. The New Network." (May-September 1981) * "Paramount 31. We're Coming to You." (September 1981-1982) * "Paramount 31. You Can Count on Us!" (1982-1983) * "Paramount 31. Celebrate Every Moment." (1983-1984) * "Spend Every Day and Night with Us on Paramount 31." (1984-1985) * "We're the One You Can Count On. Paramount 31." (1985-1986) * "Paramount 31. The Biggest and the Best." (1986-1987) * "Paramount 31. We Dare to Be Different." (1987-1988) * "Paramount 31. We're Bringing it All to You!" (1988-1989) * "See the Best on Paramount 31." (1989-1990) * "Paramount 31. Amarillo's Favorite Choice." (1990-1991) * "We're the Best Network in the Texas Panhandle. Paramount 31." (1991-1992) * "Paramount 31. It's Fun for You and Us." (1992-1993) * "Amarillo Turns to Us! We are Paramount 31!" (1993-1994) * "Paramount 31. All the Best." (1994-1995) * "Paramount 31. Simply the Best." (1995-1996) * "Entertainment is Paramount 31!" (1996-1997) * "You Can Trust Us Day and Night! Paramount 31!" (1997-1998) * "You and Paramount 31. We Belong Together." (1998-1999) * "Paramount 31. Where the Good Times Are." (1999-2000) * "Paramount 31. It's A Whole New Thing!" (2000-2001) * "Amarilloans Trust Paramount 31." (used from September 11, 2001 until December 31, 2001) * "Paramount 31. Always Connected with You." (January 1, 2002-September 2002) * "Paramount 31. Let's Go!" (2002-2003) * "Let's Do This Together! You and Paramount 31!" (2003-2004) * "You and Me and Paramount 31." (2004-2005) * "Paramount 31 is a Wide World of Entertainment." (2005-2006) * "Feel the Good Vibrations of Paramount 31." (2006-2007) * "Paramount 31. Only The Best Will Do." (2007-2008) * "Paramount 31. Revolutionary Television." (2008-2009) * "Paramount 31. We're the Entertainers." (2009-2010) * "You Can See it All on Paramount 31." (2010-January 2011) * "Paramount 31. 32 Colorful Years." (January-September 2011) * "That Special Feeling is on Paramount 31." (2011-2012) * "Paramount 31. Oh What A Night!" (2012-2013) * "Paramount 31. It's All Right Here in Amarillo." (2013-2014) * "Welcome Home (to a Paramount Night) in Amarillo" (2014-2015) * "Something's Happening on Paramount 31!" (2015-present) * "You've Got A Friend on Paramount 31." (to be introduced in 2016) * "Paramount 31 is Your Clear Choice." (to be introduced in 2017) * "Paramount 31. Let's Be The One." (to be introduced in 2018) Logos KTTB 1978.png|KTTB logo from 1979-1981 News/Station Presentation Newscast Titles *News 31 (1979-1981) *Paramount 31 News (1981-present) Current On-Air Staff Mike Mobley - News Director *Tanya Amanpour - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Guy Blitzer - anchor; weekday mornings and noon *Chris Thompset - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Mary Rosanne - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *April Hall - anchor; weekend evenings Paramount 31 Weather Meteorologists *Storm Duncan - meteorologist; weekday mornings and noon *Ryan "Mr. F" Flake - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Roy Ryan - meteorologist; weekend evenings Paramount 31 Sports *Kevin McCandle - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Lara Relly - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Greg Blake - general assignment reporter *Johnny Parker - general assignment reporter *Linda Flynn - general assignment reporter *Sally Taylor-West - general assignment reporter *Adam Smith - general assignment reporter * Lara Relly - general assignment reporter * Bonnie Woods - general assignment reporter * Michelle Esterman - general assignment reporter News Themes *KTTB 1979 News Theme (1979-1981) *And You - Telesound (1981-1986) *KTTB 1986 News Theme (1986-1992) *Big News - Michael Karp (1992-1995) *News Edge - Stephen Arnold (1995-1999) *Finale - Stephen Arnold (1999-2007) *CBS Enforcer - Gari Media (2007-present) Category:Paramount Network affiliated stations Category:Channel 31 Category:Viacom Category:Texas Category:Amarillo Category:Television channels and stations established in 1979 Category:Paramount Network Category:Paramount Network affiliates